devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Sword
The is a religion present in Devil May Cry 4. They believe that long ago Sparda served as the feudal lord in Castle Town of Fortuna.Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue: Lady:' "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the Fortuna city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god." Now they worship him and want to eradicate all demons in his name.Devil May Cry 4'', Manual: "In times past, the Order of the Sword fought to protect mankind. They revere the demon warrior Sparda as their god, and their hatred of all other demons runs deep. Their sole purpose is the extermination of these demons." Every year The Order celebrates the Festival of the Blade, the day that all the faithful remember Sparda's "great sacrifice". Members The Order is headed by Sanctus, the holy priest of the Order and Vicar of Sparda '''''Devil May Cry 4, Character File — Sanctus: "Sanctus is the infallible ruler of the Order of the Sword, and the Vicar of Sparda. Having gained absolute trust from his flock, he has earned a reputation as one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Order. He once served as Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and is known to have an undying appetite for knowledge." who is killed by Dante at the beginning of the game. He was later resurrected through the Ascension Ceremony. The Knights of the Order were previously lead by him, but now the Supreme Commander of The Order is CredoDevil May Cry 4, Character File - Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade. His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie's brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth's insubordination.". Knights all wear uniform clothes and swords, designed by Agnus, The Order's Chief Alchemist''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character File - Agnus': "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist for the Order. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and arms, he is responsible for the iconic sword used by the Holy Knights. Often a lab shut-in and prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order.". Other notable members include Nero and Gloria, as well as Kyrie, who was the songstress for the Festival of the Blade this year''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character File - Kyrie': "Kind and loyal, Kyrie is trusted by everyone. She is renowned for her musical ability, and has earned her the coveted role of songstress for the Festival of the Blade. Having accepted Nero into her family, their relationship can resemble that of brother, friend and lover all in love.", though it isn't clear if she is actually a member of the Order or not. Activities The Order has been collecting Devil Arms for some time before game, in order to create minor Hell Gates across the island. In turn, the Gates were needed to summon demons and thus provide the Order with the material to build their own artificial demons (the Angelos and other lesser demons), power the Ascension Ceremony, as well as complete The Savior.Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue: Agnus': "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" '''Nero': "Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate!" Agnus: "Yes, yes, the Hellgate. I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm… It proved sufficient."'''''Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control The Savior for the first time." Technology The Order has an extensive research division, which not only develops human weapons, like swords, but also explores magical field. They use this knowledge to create their own artificial demons, among many other uses.Devil May Cry, Dialogue: Agnus: "It has only been a few years since I began this research… Could we isolate and bind demonic power, it could enable us to conquer the world! And that, that is the wish of His Holiness!" Weapons The Order's weapon craftsman is Agnus, who creates extra-ordinary weapons, weapons that have special abilities (mostly swords), to protect the Order at all costs. *Caliburn - Standard weapons of the Order's Knights. *Durandal - Officers' swords. **Red Queen - Nero's customized Durandal. It has the unique Exceed system, which increases the power of the sword's attacks by spraying a flammable propellant across both the opponent and the blade. Artificial demons Demons created by the Order to support their ranks. *Cutlass - A demon made from combining fish and a blade, it can cut through the earth and metal with its powerful fin-blade. *Gladius - A reptilian demon that takes the shape of a large sword. It is wielded by Agnus as his preferred weapon. *Basilisk - A dog-shaped demon capable of launching its head like a fireball. *Bianco Angelos - artificial demons created by animating a hollow shell using demon and human souls. *The Savior - A gigantic, immensely powerful demon, created in the image of Sparda by melding together millennia of demonic matter and spirit. It is pivotal to the Order's plans. Other technology *Ascension ceremony is a magical ritual devised by the Order in order to empower its subjects. If successful, it grants the participants supernatural powers and angelic appearance, although in reality they only become demons. *Hell Gates - by making the smaller copies of the real Hell Gate and powering them with the powerful Devil Arms, the Order was able to opens pathways to the Demon World. They use them as an endless supply of demons. *Chrono Slicers are time-manipulating devices, requiring the Key of Cronus to function. Most of them are just prototypes and operate only for a limited period of time. *Laser Barriers - These defense mechanisms are composed of rapid-moving lasers, these are encountered in the Headquarters of the Order. *Gyro Blade - Large powerful artifacts shaped into top-like structures. They are capable of mobility only with the use of the Anima Mercury. *Jump Pads - Pads that allow the user to reach greater heights. They can only be used when the Wing Talisman is nearby. The Headquarters of the Order of the Sword The main headquarters of the Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself. Background The uniforms, purpose, and symbols make it seem most likely that the order was based on the real-life Knights Templar who were accused of worshiping the demon Baphomet as a god. References Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Concepts